Olivine X Hauyne
by Stuff da Ranger
Summary: Peridot is a rich girl who hates being rich. Lapis Lazuli lost her father to the ocean. They hated each other even before really knowing one another. Both are going to the same university, however, one doesn't want the other in their lifes. The Olivine family and the Hauyne have secrets they don't want to tell, but secrets are always hard to keep...
1. The Event

"Peridot come down here! We're more than late!" Yellow Diamond shouts from downstairs.

"Do I really need to go? No one will notice that I'm not there." Peridot shouts back.

"Yes, they will!" Yellow looks at White Diamond, who is standing next to her. "Call our driver. We will be down here in a second." Yellow Diamond decides to go upstairs, towards Peridot's room. She opens the door and finds her daughter chatting on the computer.

"Turn this thing off. I am not telling you twice!" The tall blond woman crosses her arms.

"Okay, mother." Peridot says, tapping some words before turning it off.

"I can't understand you, Peridot. I told you that we needed to go to this celebration tonight and, when I said WE, I was talking about you, your father and myself."

"I thought things weren't okay between you and dad." Peridot says, removing her glasses and searching for her contact lenses.

"Things aren't okay between us, but we need to look okay in front of our business associates."

"I don't understand why you, dad, Pink and Blue Diamond are always preparing big events like this. Just to show how powerful you are? I don't know if you noticed, but everybody knows how powerful the Diamond's Industry is." Peridot tries to place her contact lenses on her eyes.

"You could just pretend that you're happy to go there. It's not that hard. You just have to smile."

"Like last time?" Peridot tries to do something decent with her blond hair.

"Why don't you just do like Blue's daughter?"

"I just saw her twice on my entire life and, if you want me to be like her, I don't even want to know her." Peridot looks at her black skirt, dark green blouse and white blazer again. "Do I really need to wear these?"

"Yes, you do. I'm not letting you go wearing your Overwatch T-shirt and jeans." Yellow looks at herself one more time on the mirror. "And about Blue's daughter... You will probably have time to know her better."

"What do you mean?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"She's going to the same university as you." Yellow smiles, going out of the room.

"What?" Peridot grabs her black phone wallet and runs right behind her mother. "I will need to remember about my fancy life even at university? You're kidding me."

"Calm down Peridot." Yellow Diamond goes downstairs. "There is a huge possibility that she is not attempting to the same classes as you and I don't think you're gonna be roommates or whatever. You can know Lapis Lazuli Hauyne Sodalite better if you want to do it." She opens the door. "I am not making you do anything. Now, where is the driver?" She looks around and after at her husband.

"He is coming." He says.

Yellow Diamond adjusts White Diamond's tie. "It is wrong."

"You know... I am not good at this." He looks at her wife, who is wearing a sparkle yellow dress, earrings made of gold and a necklace with a diamond pendant on it. "You look beautiful tonight."

"It is not time for flirting." She says, looking outside one more time.

Peridot takes her cellphone and looks at the time.

"Okay. I hate your events, but I also hate being this late." Peridot crosses her arms.

"So do I." He says.

"You are one to blame for this, Peridot." Yellow Diamond says.

Suddenly they hear a horn coming from outside.

"Finally." Yellow goes out of the house.

All of them go downstairs towards their limousine.

"Where were you?" Yellow Diamond shouts at the driver.

"I'm sorry, madam." He opens the car's door for her.

"No excuses." She goes inside the car with White Diamond right behind her.

"Night Jamie." Peridot says.

"Good night Ms. Forsterite." Jamie closes the door behind Peridot.

The girl looks at the window, while they leave the mansion. The whole place from the front looks absolutely gorgeous. The courtyard has a fountain in the middle of the walkway. On the left and right of the fountain there are beautiful gardens, rose bushes lining the walkways. The gate is just as huge in proportion to the house with its intricate designs and the walls around the building are large as well.

Peridot had never got used to the mansion and that is one of the reasons why she is so happy to go to university.

"So, Peridot, remember to smile." White Diamond reminds her.

"I understood at the first time mom told me." She crosses her arms.

"Okay. Remember that while you wait for us on the hall, we will go and find Blue Diamond." He looks at his daughter.

"What do you want me to do? Socialize?"

"You don't need to do anything. Just smile and answer to questions. Just it." Yellow Diamond looks at Peridot's eyes.

The car stops because of the red light.

"Okay mom." The girl looks at the car next to the limousine, which is a limousine too.

The other limousine's window is opened by someone, showing a person, who Peridot knew very well. Peridot opens her window as well.

"So, look what the stars are bringing tonight." A girl with white hair and brown eyes says, smiling at Peridot.

"Hello, Jasper." Peridot smiles back.

"I see you're coming tonight. This one might be important after all." Jasper crosses her arms.

"I wish I could've stayed at home."

"Doing what? Playing games?"

"Exactly. You know, I want to enjoy my last week at home." Peridot looks at the red light again.

"Ready to go? I'm really excited!" Jasper looks at someone inside of her car and rolls her eyes.

"I need to tell you something later." Peridot says and the limo starts to run again.

"Who were you talking with?" The tall woman asks.

"Jasper." Peridot looks at the road.

"Pink Diamond is late again?" Yellow asks.

"She is always late." White looks at his wife.

"We're late too." Peridot closes her window.

"You don't make sense, dear. You were complaining about Lapis Lazuli going to the same university as you, however, you don't complain about Jasper." Yellow looks at her daughter. "Why?"

"The thing is that Jasper will not remember me about this." Peridot points at her cloths. "Or this." She points at the whole car. "Or this kind of event that we are going right now. Jasper doesn't really care about all of this, however, you told me to be like this girl called Lazuli. If you want me to be like her, she is probably like you or Blue Diamond." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down." White says.

"Alright." The blond girl looks at her cellphone.

"Don't you dare play with your mobile games, while we're there." Yellow Diamond looks at the window.

"Alright! Angelina Diamantina Olivine Forsterite, popularly known as Yellow Diamond." Peridot says, trying to drive her mother mad. Yellow Diamond hated to be called by her real name.

"Why do you even call yourselves as White, Yellow, Pink and Blue when you're not in front of a camera or an interviewer?" Peridot asks, actually curious about that fact.

"We got used to the names." White says. "No one calls me as Peter Forsterite and I like White Diamond better."

"And to join the club you named me after my birthstone. Wow... how original of you." Peridot places her head on the window. "You and your other two friends. It's ridiculous."

* * *

 _A.n.: So… Hi guys_  
 _This is my first work that is not related to my other plot…_  
 _It is the first Human Au that I am writing actually…_

 _This all started when I wrote a one-shot at school… which is now a future chapter of this_

 _Their names were so nice to find out about… like it wasn't in the plan… but now it is_

 _I am so excited with this_

 _You have no idea_

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Sorry for the typos or any grammar mistake and…_

 _See you later!_


	2. The Jewelries

On the Diamond's Industry ballroom, Peridot is looking at all the people on the hall.

"I hate this place." She whispers and crosses her arms.

"Peridot Olivine Forsterite." Someone calls her name.

The blond girl looks around to find the person who is calling her. For her happiness, it was Jasper. Jasper Oritrine Quartz, a beefy, tall and white haired girl, who is Peridot's friend since they were kids. Tonight she is wearing a black blazer, orange blouse and social black pants.

"Oh. You're finally here!" Peridot gives Jasper a bump.

"Hey nerd. What made you come tonight? You hate this kind of place." Jasper asks.

"You know my mother. She told me that I needed to come because this one was actually important. I do not believe it, however, what can I do?" She says, looking around.

"You are beautiful tonight. I can't even recognize the nerd inside of you." Jasper laughs.

"Cut it off Jasper!" Peridot hits Jasper's arm. "I thought your mother would make you wear a dress or something."

"You know that I hate skirts and dresses and she knows that too." Jasper smiles. "You said that you have something to tell me. What is it?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, I do have something to tell you, but, first, I need to know. Do you know the Lazuli girl?" Peridot whispers, looking around and certifying that no one is listening.

"Yeah... We used to fight a lot, when we were kids. Nowadays we don't even look at each other anymore. After her father died, she became that egocentric and fancy girl. The last time I saw her, someone made me take a picture with her for an interviewer, but, why do you want to know? Are you interested in her, nerd?" Jasper smiles and hits Peridot's arm, making the smaller of the two blush.

"Ouch." Peridot holds her arm. "Of course not, you clod!" She says, madly. "Are you nuts? I'm not interested in that way you are thinking! I just wanted to know if you knew her because I have to tell you the news!"

"What is that?"

"She is coming to the same university as us." Peridot whispers.

"Okaaay... and what's the problem for you?" Jasper asks, confused.

"I know you're smarter than this, Jas. The problem is that she will be around. My mother told me that she wanted me to be like this Lazuli girl and if she told me that, this girl is probably the worst kind of person to be around while we are trying to forget about our parents." Peridot whispers again.

"Why are you whispering?" Jasper asks.

Peridot places her hand on her face. "Hello! Earth to Jasper! If you didn't notice yet there are a lot of interviewers around. The last thing that I need is one of them listening to us!" Peridot crosses her arms.

"Alright. Calm down, Dot." Jasper crosses her arms too. "Now, seriously." She sighs. "Calm down and try not to freak out. Our parents are coming with Blue Diamond and Lapis Lazuli."

"What?" Peridot looks at the same direction as Jasper and finds the four diamonds and a girl coming in their direction.

"Look." Jasper points at a girl with her head. "The Lazuli girl is that one."

"I could find out by myself." Peridot closes her hand in a fist.

Elizabeth Hauyne Sodalite, popularly known as Blue Diamond, is the tall woman with long brown hair, who is wearing a dark blue dress similar to the one Yellow is wearing. She is with a blue, almost transparent, mantle on her arms and, instead of a necklace, she wears a ring with a blue diamond on the top. She is talking with Jacqueline Oritrine Quartz, the Pink Diamond, who is wearing a sparkle light pink dress with sleeves. She is as tall as the other two women. Jacqueline has curly light blond hair and a bracelet with a pink diamond on it.

Yellow Diamond is holding hands with White, while talking with the medium-high brunette girl next to her, Lapis Lazuli Hauyne Sodalite, the daughter of Elizabeth. She is wearing a dark blue skirt, a light blue blouse and a black blazer.

Peridot is impressed, but she would never admit it in front of anyone. She had never seen someone smile that truly during a conversation with her parents.

"She seems to like the entire event." Peridot crosses her arms.

"She is probably talking about herself." Jasper says before the diamonds and Lapis stop in front of them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Forsterite. Mrs. and Ms. Sodalite." Jasper smiles and looks at Jacqueline "Hi, mom."

"Hello." Jacqueline answers.

"Hello Jasper." Peter answers, while Elizabeth and Angelina nod.

Lapis's smile suddenly disappears. "Hello, Jasper." Lapis answers, coldly.

Yellow Diamond looks at Peridot, who is with the arms crossed, staring at the floor.

"So, this might be Peridot." Lapis says stoically, making Peridot look at her. Lazuli looks at the blond girl from the bottom to the top. "I think we didn't meet each other before. I mean, not properly. Lapis Lazuli Hauyne Sodalite, nice to meet you." Lapis coldly stands her right hand for Peridot.

Peridot look at the hand and after at the girl with blue eyes. The smaller of the two straightens herself and stands the hand. "Peridot Olivine Forsterite... nice to meet you too." Peridot says roughly. They shake hands.

"Alright. We need to tell them the news about tonight." Jacqueline places her hands on her waist.

"News?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, my dear." She places her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It has to do with us, I suppose." Lapis finally smiles and looks at her mother.

"Yes, it does." Elisabeth answers, looking around. "However, I think we should go to another place. The interviews are getting closer and the paparazzis are almost here." She looks around.

"Alright. Let's go to our meeting room." Peter says, walking towards the stairs.

Everybody gets in and Jacqueline closes the door.

"Come here you three." Angelina calls Peridot, Jasper and Lapis, while walking towards a desk with three black boxes on it.

The three young girls stop in front of the desk.

"Okay. What is it, mom?" Peridot crosses her arms and looks at Angelina.

"Not that fast, my dear daughter." Angelina looks at Jacqueline. "First Pink Diamond needs to tell you something."

"Well, you all know me." Jacqueline starts. "I love to be the one who brings the good news." She laughs. "So, as you three might know, you are going to the same university next week. Due to that fact, the four of us decided to give you your jewelries tonight." She looks at Angelina, who opens the three boxes. "The symbol, which means that you are one of us. You all know that we have our jewelries. Our diamonds. I have my bracelet." She shows her bracelet with the pink diamond on it.

"Blue has her ring." She points at Elisabeth, who shows her ring with a blue diamond.

"Yellow has her necklace." Jacqueline points at Angelina.

"And White has his chain." She looks at Peter, who holds the pendant of the chain, which is a white diamond.

"You three will have yours, however, they will have a pendant of the gemstones you were named after. Once we give you your jewelries, you will be officially the heirs of the Diamond's Industry. You will work together to make our empire continue." Jacqueline smiles.

Peridot is frozen. She looks at the necklace on the box. The blond girl doesn't know what to say, she is literally speechless. The only thing she always wanted was not to be involved with her parents' industry and, now, her worst nightmare is coming true. Peridot looks at Jasper, who is looking at her box, which has a ring with a jasper gemstone on it. She is with a confused and scared face.

Peridot takes a deep breath and looks at Lapis Lazuli. The brunet girl doesn't make any expressions and that makes Peridot feel really uncomfortable because Lapis is just looking at her box, which has a bracelet with a lapis lazuli on it. Peridot couldn't understand how someone could receive an information like that and don't show any kind of feeling.

Suddenly Lazuli looks at Peridot and smiles, making Peridot give the other girl a bad look. The small one looks at her necklace again, still mad at Lapis, however, what Peridot and nobody else noticed was that, for a second, Lapis's smile faltered and faded.

"We will wait until 9 o'clock." Elisabeth says.

"We will tell everybody to sit and, after that, we will call you on stage." Peter continues.

"On stage? In front of all those people?" Peridot chokes.

"Yes, Peridot." Angelina looks at her daughter.

"Oh no." Peridot starts to freak-out internally.

"Is this really necessary? We never go on stage with you. You could just tell the news and no one would need to watch we receiving the jewelries." Jasper tries to help Peridot. She knows how the smaller of the two is afraid of being in front of too many people.

"It is necessary. We had already made up our minds." Jacqueline crosses her arms.

"Alright, mom." Jasper looks at her feet. "Sorry, Dot." Jasper whispers.

"It is okay, Jas." Peridot whispers back. "I have a plan."

"Let's come back. They will notice that we are missing." Peter says and everybody goes out of the room.

"Right. What are you planning to do?" Jasper asks worried.

"You will see." Peridot looks at the boxes before leaving the room.

* * *

 _A.n.: Well…_  
 _Here I am one more time._

 _You can guess about Peridot's plan hehe._

 _Also you can wonder why the title is Hauyne X Olivine._

 _You don't know how amazing it feels to write this. I love it!_

 _I love all my stories actually. They are a part of me. It feels so good when I have an hour or two to work on them. Really, it is the best thing ever._

 _So…_

 _Thanks for reading guys!_

 _Sorry for typos and mistakes._

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	3. The Plan

Peridot looks at the diamonds, who are talking with some people around them. Jasper is with them as well, nodding her head, while they speak. Peridot doesn't know where Lapis went after they left the meeting room. Peridot guessed that Lapis was probably talking with some important people.

The short blond girl is standing next to the stair, which goes to the meeting room. When no one else is looking, she goes upstairs.

"No one will miss me down there." She says while walking towards the room.

Peridot stops in front of the door and takes a deep breath. "Please, tell me it's unlocked." She places her hand on the door handle and opens it. "Yes!" She smiles.

The room is all dark.

"Okay... where is the light switch?" Peridot says, placing her hand on the wall. She closes the door behind her. "I could stay here all night." She places her back on the wall.

"Yeah, me too." Suddenly, someone, from inside the shadows, opens the curtains, showing the full moon in the sky.

"Who is there?" Peridot asks, confused.

The person walks towards the moonlight.

"You?!" Peridot crosses her arms and makes a bad face. "What are you doing here?"

Lapis laughs. "Well, you should be really careful, while telling that you have a plan." She crosses her arms. "I was listening your conversation with Jasper."

Peridot walks towards Lapis.

"Why do you even care? I'm not planning to take your bracelet. Just my necklace."

"You're gonna ruin the whole night. You idiot."

Peridot places her hand on her face. "Are you serious? I don't know if you noticed it or not, but I don't care."

Lapis looks at the full moon.

"I don't understand why you're so afraid..." Lapis starts.

"I'm not afraid!"

"Yes, you are." Lapis walks towards the blond girl. "I can see it in your face."

"You're blind. That is it."

"The last time I checked, I could see properly. You are the one who wear glasses." Lapis smiles, maliciously.

"How do you know?"

"Well, do you remember that time you and your family had a car accident?" Lapis looks at Peridot's eyes.

"What does that have to do with it?" The blond one crosses her arms.

"I went to that hospital with my parents to visit you. My mom wanted to know how you were doing. Your parents were okay after the accident, but you were really bad. Actually, you left your parents really worried about you. They were freaking out, while you were there in coma. Even your sister and mine came to visit." Lapis takes a deep breath. "I went to the hospital with them for an entire month. They told me everything about you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Peridot asks, confused.

"Peridot, I did notice that you don't like me at all." Lapis smiles. "I'm just telling you that I know you, even if you don't know me."

"Lazuli, you're really weird. If you know me and all this stuff, why did you act so cold earlier?" Peridot looks at the jewels, walking towards the table, slowly.

"Because I don't like you. You just care about yourself." She looks outside the window.

"That is what Jasper said about you." Peridot sarcastically says, while opening the box of her jewelry.

"Jasper and I have what you can call a complicated past." Lapis plays with her hair. "Peridot, close that box, right now." Lapis turns her face at the blond girl.

"Or what? Are you gonna punish me?" Peridot laughs. "I wanna see it."

Lapis shakes her head. "Do you really think I would fight with you?" Lapis laughs. "I usually fight with Jasper. Not with some weird girl who hates being herself."

"Hey!" Peridot makes a bad face. "What's your problem?" She moves her hands frenetic.

"I don't have a problem." Lapis shouts.

"Oh, no? Really? And what about your father?" Peridot places her hands on her waist.

Lapis chokes. "Don't you dare talk about him." She points at Peridot.

"Oh, so you do have a problem." Peridot smiles.

"I do not-" Suddenly, someone opens the door and turns on the lights.

The girls look at the door, shocked. It's Peter the one standing in front of the door.

"Peridot? Lapis? What are you doing here?" Peter asks.

Lapis smiles and looks at White Diamond with a face of an angel. "Oh, Mr. Forsterite, you have such a wonderful daughter. Peridot and I were just... talking about how we're excited about the going together to university." She says.

"Oh, yes of course." Peridot slowly closes the box behind her back.

"I see you changed your mind about going to university with Lapis, Peridot." Peter smiles.

"Did you, Dot?" Lapis smiles at Peridot.

"Yeah, Lazuli." Peridot controls herself not to jump on Lazuli's neck.

"But, why in the dark?" He asks, confused.

"Peridot said that her eyes were a little bit more sensible than usual tonight. You know, green eyes." Lapis lies.

"Oh, yeah, I know. I listen to Angelina's complaints since the day we met. Are you better now, Dot?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, I am." She looks at her father.

"Okay. So, let's go. It's almost time. Everybody is waiting for you two." Peter walks towards the boxes and takes them.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks.

"Yes! I am so ready!" Lapis plays with her fingers. "How about you, Peridot?" She asks and looks at Peridot.

"So ready." She makes a bad face at Lapis, without her father noticing.

The three of them go out of the room, while Peridot and Lapis share angry looks.

They walk until they get next to the stage with the others.

Jasper walks towards Peridot.

"Did you do it, nerd?" Jasper asks.

"No, she did not." Lapis stops in front of them.

"Yeah, I didn't. Someone showed up." Peridot crosses her arms.

"What do you want here, Lazuli?" Jasper crosses her arms.

"I'm not doing anything for you. Calm down. I'm just looking around, Jasper."

The diamonds go on stage and ask everybody to sit down.

"Oh, it's beginning." Lapis says.

"We can see it!" Peridot growls.

"Calm down, Peridot." Lapis touches Peridot's arm. "After tonight, we will not see each other for a while." She laughs.

"Don't touch me." Peridot gets away from Lapis.

Suddenly, they hear Angelina calling their names.

"Oh, I guess it's time." Lapis looks at her clothes and goes upstairs.

Jasper looks at Peridot, who is still looking at Lapis.

"Are you okay, Dot?" Jasper asks.

"I'm gonna kill that girl!" She says, marching upstairs, with Jasper right behind her.

"And here they are." Peter says. "The heirs of the Diamond's Industry."

The three girls stop in front of the stage, while everybody else is applauding.

"Alright." Everybody stops. "Jasper Oritrine Quartz." Jacqueline calls her daughter. "Today you become one of us." She takes the first box from Peter's hand. "Here it is." She opens the box. "The jasper ring." She takes it from the box and gives the ring to Jasper, who puts it on her middle finger.

Jasper looks at everybody and shows the ring. Applauses begin and Jasper fakes a smile. Pink Diamond hugs her daughter, while every paparazzi and journalist take photographs.

"Now, my daughter." Elizabeth starts, calmly. "Lapis Lazuli Hauyne Sodalite, today you become, officially, my heir. Now, you start the dream of your father and mine, for you." She takes the box from Peter's hand. "Here it is." She opens the it. "The lapis lazuli bracelet." She gives it to Lapis, who places the bracelet on her wrist.

Lapis looks at the people in front of her and shows her jewel with a smile. They applause and Blue Diamond hugs her daughter, for the photographs. Elizabeth places her hand on Lapis's cheek.

"Well done, my dear." Blue Diamond smiles.

"Thanks mom." The brunette smiles back.

"And now, Peridot Olivine Forsterite." Angelina says. "You, my daughter, become our heir." She smiles and Peridot takes a deep breath.

"Here it is" Peter says. "The peridot necklace." He opens the box and Angelina takes the necklace to give it to Peridot, who is trembling. The girl takes the gem and looks at it. After noticing that she is taking a while, Peridot places the necklace around her neck and shows to the people in front of her. She swallows hard and looks at Lapis, who is staring at her. Slowly, Peridot looks at her parents, who hug her and smile for the photos.

"You could have been faster." Angelina whispers between her smiles.

Peridot looks at the ground.

"Now, let's continue our party." Jacqueline suddenly says, with a big smile, making the music continue.

Peridot stays on the same place on the stage, until Lapis gets closer to her.

"Well done you nerd. You didn't faint or anything." The brown-haired girl smiles and crosses her arms.

Peridot looks at her and, suddenly, runs away. Jasper, who was watching the whole scene, walks towards Lapis.

"What did you do to her?" Jasper asks, angry.

"Cut it off, Jasper. I didn't do anything to your friend." She crosses her arms and looks at her bracelet. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Neither do you." Jasper crosses her arms and walks downstairs, with Lapis right behind her.

"Peridot is weak." Lapis says. "That is why she doesn't deserve it." She smiles. "I'm not weak like her!"

* * *

 _A.n.: Hello guys!_

 _It took a while, but I did it!_

 _What comes next is really great!_

 _Sorry for the typos or grammar mistakes._

 _Well, thanks for reading and see you next chapter_


	4. University Chaos

Peridot is standing on the balcony, looking at the stars while playing with her necklace. A few minutes after she gets there, Jasper stops next to her.

"Are you okay, nerd?" Jasper asks.

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes, Jasper." Peridot crosses her arms.

"What did the Lazuli girl say to you?" Jasper touches Peridot's shoulder.

"Nothing important…" She takes a deep breath. "I wish my sister were there in my place. She would have handled this better than me." Peridot takes a deep breath. "She wanted to be the heir… I didn't…"

"Where is she anyway?" Jasper asks.

"She was not invited." Peridot looks at her necklace. "My mother didn't want any kind of fight between us. You know that my sister is older than me."

"And she is not the "heiress" of the Industry."

Yes. This fact makes my sis get really mad, when we talk about this topic."

"Are you sure that she doesn't hate you?"

"She doesn't hate me, but this topic is one that is better to avoid when we are together. She knows why I don't like to be the heiress."

"You never told me the real reason." Jasper says

"The reason is that being the heiress of Peter and Angelina ruin my relationship with some really important people to me." She looks at the sky. "Except for you… This life made me meet you." Peridot laughs.

"What would you do without me, nerd?" Jasper hits Peridot's arm and laughs.

"Well, what about your sisters? Why aren't they around?" Peridot changes the subject.

"Rose got mad at mom, again. She ran away from home last month." Jasper laughs. "We know where she is, but my mother said that she can stay with her boyfriend. She will not go to his house to take her back home."

"And what about your twin?"

"You know that my mother doesn't like to have her around, in this kind of event. Amethyst knows that it is better for all of us, when she stays at home. My mother doesn't really care about her, you know."

"You should introduce your sister one day. I wanna meet her." Peridot looks at Jasper.

"You don't want to do that."

"Oh, come on Jas. I will not substitute you." Peridot laughs.

"But she would substitute you." Someone else says.

Jasper and Peridot turn their head towards the voice.

"Oh come on!" Peridot shouts. "Are you gonna be hiding yourself in the darkness all night?" Peridot asks.

"Maybe." Lapis comes out of the shadows.

"What do you want from me? Are you gonna keep chasing me wherever I go?"

"Well, now that you mentioned that is a good idea." Lapis smiles.

"Go away, Lazuli." Jasper says.

"Or what? Are you going to fight me? Go ahead. It would be a good scene for the photographers. They would love to register that." Lapis laughs.

"What do you want?" Peridot asks one more time.

"Well, I just want to talk." Lapis sits on the banister.

"I am gonna go. I will stay close. If you need me, just shout my name." Jasper goes inside.

"There are a lot of people out there. Why do you want to stay with me?" Peridot asks, looking at the view of the garden, in front of her.

"I don't want to stay with you." Lapis says.

"So, why are you here?"

"To ask you a question." Lapis looks at the sky.

"What makes you think I am gonna answer to it?"

"I can be really persuasive." Lapis takes a breath. "And I am really good at pretending, as you could see."

Peridot looks at her necklace.

"My question is pretty simple. Why are you here?"

"What?" Peridot asks, confused.

"Why are you still here? Why didn't you run away back to your house?"

Peridot looks at Lapis. "Go away."

"Answer me."

"No." Peridot tries to control herself.

"Are you sure?" Lapis laughs.

"Leave me alone." Peridot shouts and scratches Lapis's cheek.

Lapis touches her cheek. "What did you do?" She goes off the banister.

"I told you to leave me alone." Peridot walks back.

Lapis punches Peridot's nose and pushes the girl, who hits the head on the banister.

Peridot's vision becomes dark and she faints.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

Peridot is driving her car, towards Empire City University. Her nose was broken because of the events from last week. When the Lazuli girl punched her nose, everybody asked her what happened. Peridot was not surprised when she found out that Lapis said that Peridot fell towards the banister. Everybody believed in her, except Jasper, who almost started a fight with the brunette girl.

Peridot looks at the university in front of her. Her new home for the next 4 years.

"Alright." Peridot parks the car. "Let's do it." She opens the car's door and goes out of it. "Let's find my new room." She smiles and takes her backpack. She decides to come back to take the rest of her stuff later.

Peridot takes the keys of her room and walks towards it. When she gets there, she finds out that her roommate was not there yet.

"Well, at least I can choose my side of the room." She laughs.

Peridot places her stuff on the bed next to the window and starts to place some of her Overwatch posters on the wall. "It looks nice." That is when, suddenly, someone knocks the door.

"It must be my roommate." She thinks and opens the door.

However, when she opens the door, she receives a bear hug.

"Hey, nerd." Jasper shouts.

"J-Jasper, be careful with my nose." Peridot says.

"Oh, right." She laughs. "I almost forgot about Lazuli's gift for you."

"Well, how did you find me?"

"I have my ways." The big girl smiles.

"Why are you that happy?" Peridot asks.

"This life is a lot better than the other one." She laughs. "My roommate is a really stoic person, but I think I will make her talk once in a while."

"Come in." Peridot says and sits on her bed.

"Where is your roomie?"

"She is not here yet."

"Well, I am sorry, but I'm not staying. I have a lot of things to do. I just came here to say hello. We can talk later." Jasper holds the door. "See you, Dot." Jasper laughs and closes the door.

After a few seconds, Peridot decides to go out of her room and take the rest of her stuff from the car and, only when she finishes unpacking her things, she lies down on her bed. "It feels so good to be free."

Just a few minutes pass, when someone knocks the door, again.

"It is unlocked." Peridot shouts.

The person opens the door. Peridot closes her eyes and stands up. "Peridot Olivine Forsterite. Nice to…" She opens her eyes. "Meet you…" She shocks.

"You? What are you doing here?" The person asks.

"Why do you keep following me wherever I go? Why, Lazuli?" Peridot asks, frustrated.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Lapis Lazuli says.

"Don't talk to me. This is not right." Peridot places her hand on her head. "We are not gonna live together. I am gonna talk to the headmaster." Peridot goes out of the room. "I am Peridot Olivine Forsterite and I am not living with you for 4 years."

Hours later Peridot comes back to the room. Lapis is there, sit on the bed, with her things still inside the boxes, waiting for Peridot to come with the good news.

"So, did you solve our problem?" She crosses her arms.

"No. It seems that our parents did this to us. They made the headmaster put us in the same room and we are not able to change this." Peridot sits on her bed. "My heaven turned into hell and you are the devil."

"Shut up your mouth." Lapis says. "I hate you and I don't want you around me. Just pretend that I am not here." She turns her back at Peridot, who lies down on the bed.

"How can I do it? Did you forget that you broke my nose a week ago?"

"If you don't let me alone, I will break your head this time." Lapis stands up.

"Please do it. Maybe the headmaster will change his mind and see how crazy our parents are." Peridot closes her eyes.

Suddenly, Lapis takes a baseball bat out of nowhere. "Hold on." Lapis prepares herself.

Peridot opens her eyes to see what Lapis is doing. That is when she looks at the baseball bat.

"Wait!" Peridot screams.

"I told you to let me alone." Lapis sit again. "I am not joking."

"You have a baseball bat! That is gonna be hard." Peridot tells Lapis.

"If you get out of the line, I will use my baseball abilities. Do you understand?" Lapis asks.

"Y-yeah." Peridot closes her eyes.

"Nice." Lapis takes off her shoes. "Stay out of my way, stop talking and 4 years will go as fast as a blink of an eye." Lapis looks at Peridot, who starts to blink her eyes.

"What are you doing?" The girl asks.

"Waiting 4 years to go fast." She sarcastically says.

Lapis takes a baseball ball, just to throw it on Peridot's forehead a few seconds later.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Peridot touches her forehead.

"Told you to stop talking." Lapis makes a stoic face.

* * *

 _A.n.: Finally a new chapter!_

 _I was going easy with this one. Lets hold the real drama for the next chapter when Jasper finds out about Peridot's roommate. Hehe_

 _Alright, thanks for reading and sorry for the typos._

See you in the next!


	5. First Busy Morning

It is 2am. Lapis is awake and hyperventilating. She places her hands on her face and starts to cry. It was a nightmare. Actually, it was more like a flashback.

She saw her dad and the ocean. Lapis was swimming and, suddenly, the water started to push her away. She screamed and her father appeared. She didn't see what happened after that, but when she opened her eyes again, she was on the sand with her mother. Elisabeth was all wet and her tears were mixed with the water from the ocean.

When Lapis asked what happened, Blue Diamond said just three words. "He is missing". They never saw him again, just when his dead body was found, three days later.

It was too much for Lapis and her family. Inside her mind, it was her fault. She thought that. He was gone because of her. She was the one who was swimming where she was not supposed to be doing it.

Back from her thoughts, Lapis stands up and goes get some water. When she gets the glass of water, she looks at the window.

"We left the curtains opened." She whispers.

Lapis looks at the stars outside and takes a deep breath. "Take a moment…" She whispers to herself again. "To think of just… flexibility, love and trust… Take a moment…" The brown-haired girl sings. "To think of just… flexibility, love and trust… here comes a thought… that might alarm you. What someone said and how it harmed you. Something you did…"

"Stop singing!" Peridot suddenly shouts and interrupts Lapis. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Leave me alone, Peridot!" Lapis says, angry.

"You are the one singing as an actress in a movie!" Peridot shouts.

"Shut up your mouth or I am gonna get the baseball bat."

"Alright… I am gonna come back to sleep." Peridot closes her eyes.

"Good." Lapis crosses her arms.

"I know you woke me up singing that, but I think this song is really great." Peridot looks at the other side of the room. "The singer is gonna study in this University with us. Maybe we get to meet her."

"Who cares?" Lapis says, trying to hide her true feelings about the singer. Actually, she cares. She loves that singer. She is a big fan, actually, she met the girl once and needed to control herself not to act weird around her.

While Lapis is thinking about the singer, she forgets that Peridot is in the room. The blond girl is watching her roommate, while Lapis shows her happiness through her eyes. Peridot decides to ignore what Lapis said because the truth was obvious.

In the morning, Peridot sits together with Jasper for breakfast.

"I don't understand why the university has a refectory. We have kitchens inside of the rooms… It doesn't make sense." Jasper says.

"Not all of us know how to cook. They don't want the sick bay full of poisoned students." Peridot laughs.

"Makes sense. Well, how was the night? Did you go somewhere?" Jasper asks.

"No, I just stayed inside of my room." The shorter girl crosses her arms. "And I was almost hit by a baseball bat."

"What?" Jasper laughs. "What did you do to your roommate?"

"I didn't do anything. My roommate already knew me and we are not really good friends." Peridot says.

"Who is she? I want to meet her." Jasper smiles.

"You already know her. She is… Lapis… Lazuli." Peridot looks at her hands.

Jasper's smile disappear. "What!?"

"Yeah... she is my roommate."

"So, go and ask the headmaster to place you in another room. There must be one left." Jasper crosses her arms, furious.

"I tried, but the he said that this situation was an order."

"From who?" Jasper asks confused. "Who would want Lazuli and you together?"

"Out parents."

"You gotta be kidding…"

"No, I am not."

"Well, if that is the case, I am gonna have a talk with your roomie." Jasper stands up.

"You don't need to do that, Jasper. I am fine!" Peridot shouts. "She didn't try to kill me while I was asleep. It is fine."

"I am gonna talk with her. You stay here!" Jasper makes a bad face.

"Alright..." Peridot swallows hard.

"Good."

Jasper walks towards Peridot's room. She stops in front of it and opens the door, without even knocking.

Jasper finds Lapis on the bed, reading a book.

When the girl enters the room, Lapis stops reading and looks at Jasper.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk!" Jasper closes the door behind her.

"How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." She stops in front of Lapis.

"Did the nerd tell you?"

"Yeah, she did! In addition, you can't call her like that! I am the only one who can do that."

"What do you want from me?"

"I came here to warn you. If you do anything to Peridot, I am gonna hurt you really bad."

"Just that?" Lapis smiles. "You could have called me to ask that." She lies down on the bed. "I can handle your threats."

Jasper makes a fist and shows it to Lapis. "Do you think you can handle this?"

Lapis takes a deep breath. "We had already played this game before, Jasper." Lapis removes Jasper's hand from her vision and sits, again.. "You can be strong, but I am smarter." Lapis smiles. "I know you." She touches the other girl's arm. "I know your moves." She plays with Jasper's skin. "I know sensible subjects."

Jasper places her arms away from Lapis. "Stop it! It is not because we dated that you know everything about me. You know I can win a fight against you. You are afraid of me." Jasper laughs. "Here you don't have someone who is gonna always believe in your lies."

"Are you done?" Lapis asks, bored.

"If you understood the warning, yes I am done here." Jasper opens the door. "Stay away from Peridot." Jasper slams the door behind her.

When Lapis is sure that Jasper is gone, she runs towards the door, get it locked and takes a deep breath. The last thing she wants is a fight with Jasper. She is terrified to think about one.

Her first day in university started as a nightmare. The girl that she hates is her roommate, her ex- girlfriend wanted to punch her face and she had a flashback.

"Why does this kind of things happen to me?" She asks herself and suddenly someone knocks the door.

"Amethyst let me in!" Someone shouts from outside the door.

"Amethyst? Who is Amethyst?" Lapis whispers.

The person knocks frenetically. "AMETHYST!"

Lapis decides to open the door. When she does that, she is received with a punch.

"Ouch! What the heck is going on?" She places her hand on her eye and looks at the person in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Who are you? What are you doing inside of my room?" A pale, tall, brown-haired girl asks.

"This is my room! What is your problem?!"

"Wait…" She looks inside the room. "I read the wrong room number…" Pearl covers her mouth. "I am sorry for punching you. I was going to knock again, but I accidently knocked your eye."

"You are nuts." Lapis removes her hand from her face.

"Do you want any help? I could get some ice for you." The girl says.

"No! I am fine." She makes a stoic face. "Who are you anyway? And who is Amethyst?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" She smiles. "My name is Pearl. Pearl Noilleber Llehs." She goes for a handshake, but Lapis ignores her hand.

"And who is Amethyst?"

"I guess you never met the troublemaker Amethyst Oritrine Quartz. She is my roommate and also a friend of mine." Pearl crosses her arms.

"Wait, you said Oritrine Quartz?" Lapis asks with curiosity on every word.

"Yeah. Do you know her?" Pearl asks.

"No, I've never met her, but I do know her sister, Jasper, and their mother." Lapis places her hand on her eye again and, for the first time, the other girl notices the Lapis Lazuli bracelet.

Pearl looks at Lapis and at the bracelet again.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asks.

"I know who you are. You are Lapis Lazuli Hauyne Sodalite. That is how you know Jasper and Pink Diamond. You are Jasper's ex-girlfriend."

When she hears Pearl's words, she freaks out. "How do you know that last part? How do you know that we even dated? I was sure I told the reporters and paparazzi that if someone else knew about that, they would end poor or even worse." Lapis says.

"Amethyst told me." Pearl suddenly says.

"And did you tell anyone else?"

"No. Why would I do that? I don't even know you, properly." Pearl says.

"Good."

"Alright. I am gonna go." Pearl looks around. "Nice to meet you, Lapis." Pearl walks away.

"I would say nice to meet you too, but you punched my face." Lapis thinks, while closing the door again.

"Noilleber… Noilleber… I remember my dad talking about this last name…" Lapis sits on her bed. "But… I don't remember what he said." She takes her book again, looks at Peridot's bed and then at her bracelet. "I can't believe that we will be working together one day." She says. "It will be a nightmare!"

Lapis opens one of her bags and takes her computer, tablet and pen. She looks at Peridot's posters. They are mostly of Overwatch, but Lapis finds one that she really appreciates.

"Camp Pining Hearts…" Lapis looks at that poster of Percy and Pierre carefully. "It is nice to draw a fanart… Perhaps I can still draw with this hurt eye." She smiles. "I haven't done this in a while…" She takes a deep breath. "Alright, here we go."

When Lapis starts to work, Peridot opens the door and goes inside. She lies down on her bed and looks at Lapis.

"What the heck happened to your eye?"

Lapis continues drawing. "None of your business. Leave me alone." She continues making her drawing.

"Was it Jasper?" Peridot asks, worried.

"No, it was not."

"I didn't know you could draw." Peridot changes the subject.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Lapis says.

"What are you drawing?"

Lapis stops and takes the bat under her bed and places it next to her legs on the bed. "Say one more word and I am gonna use this."

"Your way of being rational makes me feel curious."

"Shut up!" Lapis throws her pillow on Peridot. "Listen up! I am not joking. You are gonna be hit by a bat in five seconds if you don't stop being so irritating."

"So, we didn't finish that conversation about your father last week. Shouldn't we finish that?" Peridot smiles and Lapis shocks.

"Don't you dare start this conversation again." She looks at her bracelet. "If you ever want to be alive for your first day of class."

"You know, you should stop telling me that you are gonna kill me one day. It is getting really repetitive. Your bat thing and baseball skills. I know you think that is really scary, but when you start talking about it and doesn't do anything… I don't know, it gets less scary every time you say 'I am gonna hit you with my bat'." Peridot smiles.

"So, you are saying that you are not afraid of me."

"I am not afraid of you. I am afraid of your baseball skills. If you have them, of course." Peridot laughs.

"You are an idiot." Lapis continues her drawing. "And doesn't have a filter." Lapis smiles. "Now I know why your sister doesn't like you."

"Leave my sister out of this." Peridot gets angry. "She likes me!"

"Oh yeah. Of course she does. When was the last time you talked to her?" Lapis asks.

"I don't need to tell you."

"See. She hates you. She doesn't even want to talk with you." Lapis laughs. "She probably doesn't want to remember that she has a sister like you. Weak, insignificant and irritating." Lapis looks at Peridot and finds the girl almost crying. "Aren't you gonna talk? You said you were not afraid of me, but you should be Peridot Olivine Forsterite." The brunette girl smiles.

* * *

 _A.n.: Hello!_

 _How are you guys?_

 _I am doing fine._

 _Alright, what did you think?_

 _Well, I am trying to go not too fast with the things. There are many things to know._

 _Well, sorry for the typos and mistakes._

 _Thanks for reading and see you in the next!_


	6. Surprises

Peridot is truly shocked. Whenever the topic is her sister, her world cracks and crashes. Actually, when the topic is her family, things get complicated and she can't handle.

She wonders why Lapis is so mean to her. The reason why the other girl is always in a need of making her feel so bad. She has never done anything cruel to Lapis to deserve this kind of behavior.

The blonde girl takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Why did my parents do this to me?" Peridot asks herself. She opens her eyes and looks at her roommate. Suddenly, something changes inside of Peridot. She gets mad, angry and sad. She decides to start changing things. If Lapis did this because she thought that Peridot was fragile, well, she has another thing coming.

"Well, maybe we can play this game with two." She thinks, while looking at Lazuli's laptop. "Probably she hides something in there."

The blonde one takes her own laptop and starts to work. She feels like in a movie, while she starts to create a software to copy everything from Lapis's laptop. She is in the university to learn, but it doesn't mean that she didn't know anything about computers before that. Actually, she considers herself pretty good at what she does.

"Well, if no one finds out about this, I think I'll be fine. I'll not be arrested or anything like that. If something goes wrong, I can finally use all my family's power for something." Peridot smiles.

She continues working, while Lapis is drawing, but, after a few minutes, the blonde girl decides that she should do something else for a while. She can finish her software later. Peridot thinks it's a waste of time to spend all her free time with a plan against Lazuli.

Peridot decides to look around the university, something she was looking forwards to do, before everything that happened in the other day.

She stands up, walks towards her backpack and take her cellphone and headphones from inside it.

Before going to her tour, she decides to tell Lapis that she is leaving. The brunette is her roommate, after all.

"I'll be back soon." She looks at Lapis.

"I don't care." Lazuli looks at the other girl, makes a stoic face and continues drawing.

Peridot shrugs and opens the door. She places her headphones on her ears and starts to listen to one of her favorites songs.

She starts to walk around the place and, for the first time, she realizes that this is a big university. At least her parents chose a nice place, it is bright, clean, with a great library and an amazing computer lab. They have a place to play socker, swim, play basketball, volleyball and...

"Baseball." Peridot looks at the place and, automatically, remembers of her roommate with her baseball bat.

She sits on a bench and starts to remember the moments she had with Lapis.

Failing at hiding her necklace, leaving the party with a broken nose, an angry mother, a bad first day in the room and an awful second morning. It was all Lazuli's fault, but Peridot could not find any sense in all of her actions. She didn't want to be friends with the other girl, but some respect would be good.

Of course she could ask Jasper for help, but she doesn't want Jasper to take care of her. She is her friend and not a bodyguard.

Peridot decides to go to the yard and sit next to a tree, just to watch people doing stuff, while she listens to music. Suddenly, when she sits, the song that Lazuli was singing last night stars to play.

"Alright universe, why?" She asks herself. "Why don't you let me free?" She closes her eyes, placing her head on the tree, but, suddenly, she needs to open them because of someone talking next to her.

"Come on. " A girl with white hair calls another girl near her. "I know that someone can tell us where our room is." She laughs. "We kind need to make a map of this place." She talks to herself and looks around.

"You know, you could just call your sister." The taller of the girls says.

"No, I need to prove to her that I can do things without her help." She takes a deep breath. "You really don't remember where did we come from?"

"If I did remember, we wouldn't be here right now." The girl with light pink hair crosses her arms.

"Okay..." The girl looks around, one more time. "So, lets ask the stranger." The shorter one says, walking towards Peridot, who closes her eyes, again.

"Hey there." Amethyst says, but Peridot doesn't say anything. She pretends to be asleep.

"Hey, blond girl." The girl touches Peridot, who still doesn't want to answer.

"Come on. I know you're pretending to be asleep. I use this trick all the time and I saw your eyes opened." The girl sits next to Peridot, who gives up and opens her eyes.

"What do you want?" Peridot asks.

"How about a little help?" The girl smiles.

"It depends... What would that be?"

"Well, you see, I was looking around the university with my roommate, however, we got ourselves lost a while ago and we really want to come back to our room." The girl explains.

"Well, what is the number of the room?"

"Here." She gives Peridot a paper with the number. "Pearl wrote down for me in case I forgot." Amethyst laughs.

Peridot looks at the paper and smile. "You can consider yourself lucky."

"Why?"

"Your room is near mine."

"So, you're gonna help me." The girl with white hair smiles.

"Well, since I don't have anything better to do." Peridot stands up.

"Thanks bro." The girl stands up. "Name is Amethyst, by the way."

"Peridot."

"What a coincidence."

"Why?" Peridot asks.

"You have a name after a gem too." Amethyst smiles.

"My parents... They had this idea with some friends and all of them named their kids after gems." Peridot laughs.

"What a familiar story..." Amethyst laughs.

"Weird."

"Yeah." Amethyst starts walking towards her roommate. "Well, let me introduce you to my friend."

"Hey P." Amethyst shouts. "I found someone who can help us."

"Who is she?"

"My name is Peridot."

"I'm Pearl." Pearl smiles. "So, you can help us."

"Indeed." Peridot says. "Follow me." And they start to walk.

"So, Peridot, what were you doing alone back there?" Amethyst asks.

"I needed some fresh air..."

"Hard time with your roommate?" Pearl asks.

"Yes."

They go upstairs.

"I hope you guys get along." Amethyst smiles. "You seem to be really cool."

"Not so many people think that I'm... cool." Peridot looks at Amethyst. "But, thanks for the compliment."

"You used the same technique that I usually use back there and you're helping us. You look like someone cool."

"If you say so." Peridot laughs.

They find themselves on a hallway.

"Here we are." Peridot says. "Lets go." She continues walking, but now, looking at the numbers on the doors.

"Which one is yours?" Amethyst asks.

"The next one." Peridot smiles and stops in front of the next door. "Here." Peridot looks at Amethyst, who is writing down the number of Peridot's room.

Amethyst looks at the blond girl with a wry smile. "Well, you know, just in case I need someone to help me."

Peridot laughs and the door opens, showing a brunette girl, with a bad face, behind it.

No one could tell who did the best surprised face, when they saw Lapis. The first one to speak was Amethyst.

"She is you roommate?!" She says, shocked.

"Do you know her?" Peridot asks.

"Yes!" Amethyst says, angry.

"What are you doing here, Amethyst? Do you want another fight?" Lapis asks.

"Wait. You lied to me when you said that you had never seen Amethyst before." Now it was Pearl's time to be shocked.

"Of course she lied… Wait..." Amethyst looks at Pearl. "You met her?" She asks Pearl.

"Yes. I knocked her face this morning." Pearl says.

"Seriously?" Amethyst laughs.

"Wait!" Peridot shouts. "How do you know Lapis?"

"She is my sister's ex." Amethyst says.

Peridot looks at Lapis. "Who would ever date you?" She asks, surprised.

"No one." Lapis says.

"My sister dated her. Do you know someone called Jasper Oritrine Quartz? That is the girl." Amethyst says.

"Hold on... you're Jasper's twin sister?!" Peridot asks.

"Yes. How do you know her?"

"She is my friend." Peridot smiles.

"Oh... how didn't I recognized you? You're the Olivine. That makes sense." Amethyst laughs.

"No one recognizes me since I don't go to the parties." Peridot laughs.

"Peridot Olivine Forsterite? The one who never goes to the meetings?" Pearl says. "We always wait for you and you never show up."

"How do you know about that?" Peridot asks, curious.

"Pearl Noilleber Llehs. You probably know my family as 'the ones who plan the events' or the 'secretaries'. My family organizes your families' life, even before you two were born. The three of you, actually."

"That's why my father told me about that name." Lapis thinks.

"You must be kidding." Amethyst says. "And you never bothered to tell me about this particular detail? I'm your friend!"

"Your sisters know about it." Pearl says. "Rose shouldn't know, but she found out, eventually."

"So, that is how you know all my schedule." Amethyst says, surprised.

"Yeah, sometimes I sneak out my eyes on their computers." She smiles.

"Okay, that is too much for. one day..." Peridot looks at everybody. "We could hangout together. It would be nice."

"I'm out." Lapis says, going inside the room.

"I was not inviting her anyway." Peridot whispers.

"Yes! It will be so much cool!" Amethyst smiles.

"Well, I guess... yes, it will be nice." Pearl says.

"Oh, and we could also introduce you to our friend." Amethyst smiles.

"Well, I am not good with introductions..." Peridot starts.

"Don't worry. Garnet is amazing. She will not say a thing if you start mumbling. She is a singer and she is not boring." Amethyst smiles.

"Wait, Garnet, the famous singer, is your friend?" Peridot asks, shocked.

"Yeah. You would be surprised with the story of how we met." Amethyst says, laughing.

"You would be surprised if you found out how the three of us met." Pearl laughs.

"I would like to hear about that one day." Peridot laughs.

* * *

 _A.n.: Here we are._

 _Hope you like the chapter. I'm enjoying the storyline. I am in love with the storyline actually hehe._

 _Remember that Lapis said to Peridot that she didn't care about 'the singer' and that she lied about it? And that she is a big fan? So, let's see what happens._

 _Well, thanks for reading and sorry for the typos or grammar mistakes._

 _See you in the next._


	7. Reasons

After helping Amethyst and Pearl finding their room and also refusing a cup of tea from the taller of the three, Peridot walks towards her room, looking forward to get some answers about what happened between her roommate and the Quartz sisters. Peridot considered getting answers from Jasper, however, the thought of Jasper's possible reaction to this part of the past made Peridot decide to face Lapis's baseball bat.

The blond girl thought Jasper didn't care about Lapis, when she first told her about Lazuli coming to the same university as them, however, when Lapis started to disturb Peridot's "peace", Jasper suddenly changed her mind about the brown-haired girl. Peridot concluded that Lapis's actions made Jasper remember something that she really hated about their "complicated past" or relationship.

So, after all of her thoughts about the situation, Peridot realized that facing Lapis was way safer than asking Jasper about it. If she didn't find out about it today, she would ask Jasper tomorrow.

Peridot opens her room's door and looks at the brunette girl lied down on the floor, next to her bed, listening to music. Peridot closes the door behind her and, slowly, walks towards her own bed. Peridot sits and keeps looking at Lapis, who doesn't even notice her roommate staring at her. She is so concentrated at her own thoughts about what happened early that she doesn't even listen to Peridot calling her name.

"Lazuli." Peridot calls the girl, who continues staring at the ceiling.

"Lapis Lazuli." Peridot tries one more time, but realizing that she will not succeed if she keeps calling Lapis, she decides to do something that the girl will notice.

The blond one looks at her pillow and at the girl on the floor. She grabs the thing and looks at the floor again.

Lapis wakes up from her thoughts just when she notices someone lying down next to her. She looks at her right and finds a girl looking at the ceiling. The brunette removes her headphones.

"Go away, Peridot." Lapis looks at her left.

"Come on Lazuli." Peridot looks at the girl. "I was calling you, but you didn't even notice that I was there."

"How bad for you. Now, just go away." Lapis closes her eyes, while fighting against her wish to stand up and walk away from there. She didn't do that just because she was too scared to find Jasper waiting for her outside the room, but she would never let Peridot know about that.

"So… No baseball bat today? What happened to you?" The blond one asks, curious.

"I am not in the mood for this game today, Peridot." Lapis places her right arm on her eyes.

"Were we playing a game? I don't remember agreeing to this game of yours." Peridot says with sarcasm.

"You see, Peridot, the thing is: if I want to play with you, the only thing you do is accept and live your pathetic life."

Peridot sits. "I see that your mood for making me feel bad is still there though."

"This one will always exist, Peridot." Lapis removes her arm from her face and gives Peridot a wry smile.

"I see." Peridot looks at the door, but she doesn't think about going out.

Lapis takes a deep breath. "Why are you still here anyway? Didn't I tell you to go away? Why do you wanna talk to me?"

"I don't wanna talk to you. I am here just… to ask a question." Peridot looks at Lapis's blue eyes.

"You know, that is my way of asking a person to answer me a question." Lapis looks at her cellphone.

"Yes, I know." Peridot smiles.

"However, I am not answering your question. I don't wanna talk." Lapis sits too.

Lapis wants to say something bitter, but she was shocked about what happened earlier and too tired that she can't even find her anger properly. She was not expecting that Jasper's bestie would find out about… her relationship with the girl. The brunette thought that Peridot would never find out, but, now, the Olivine and the Noilleber knew about it. Lapis is lucky that Pearl didn't want to have a word with her parents about this. They could have told everybody else about it. Only Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond, Amethyst and Rose should know about this, but Lapis found out that it didn't happen that way. Things didn't go as she once planned.

"Is all this about the Quartz family?" Peridot suddenly asks.

Lapis looks at the blond girl with a scared face. "Of… of course not."

"So, why are you acting so weird now?" Peridot asks.

"I am not acting weird!" Lapis tries to make a normal face, again.

"You didn't take your baseball bat and for me that is weird! Also, you didn't try to punch me, which is weird too!" Peridot says, starting to get worried about the other girl.

"You don't know me. You are not able to tell if I am acting weird or not." Lapis crosses her arms and makes a bad face.

"You are not attacking… you are just… defending yourself. That is not you. Something happened in the past and your meeting with Amethyst made you remember about that." Peridot touches her blond hair.

"You are wrong!" Lapis shouts.

"Why am I wrong?" Peridot asks, trying to get the answer that she wants.

"Because I remember about my past every time I look at you!" Lapis shouts and stands up.

"What?" Peridot asks, standing up as well.

"I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" The brunette shouts, grabs her bat and throws it at Peridot's direction. However, instead of Peridot's head, the bat hits the wall.

Peridot is fast enough to run away and not look back at her crazy roommate. When she is far enough, she stops running and starts thinking.

"I am so stupid! She hates me! Of course, she would not tell me about it. What were you thinking, Peridot?" She talks to herself. "You just made things worse between the two of you…" She looks at the floor. "She will kill me if I come back…" Peridot sits on a bench.

She starts to think about what Lapis told her.

"But… what did she mean with remembering about her past every time she looks at me…? We never had the chance to talk with each other before that party… Well, we had the chance, but we didn't want to talk with each other. How can I be her reason? Bloody hell. Did I do something that I don't remember?" Peridot tries force her memory to remember something helpful.

"Maybe I told her something while I was in coma. Like in those weird movies." Peridot tries to calm down herself.

She looks at her hands. "It is so complicated. I didn't like her when I first heard about her and neither when I saw her, but that didn't mean I wanted her to be like that… Trying to make me feel bad all the time." Peridot takes a deep breath and takes her cellphone from inside her pocket. She decides to call the only person who can give her answers about, at least, half of the situation. Her mother.

She waits and waits. Peridot wasn't expecting to call her mother so soon. She was trying to forget about her "old life", but, now, she realizes how naive it was to think such a thing. She would never get hid of her parents or of what she is. Peridot Olivine Forsterite.

"Hello?" Peridot listens to her mother on the phone.

"Hello, mother." Peridot says, a little bit sad.

"How are you doing darling? Are you already missing home?" Yellow Diamond smiles from the other side of the phone.

"No." Peridot tries to sound confident, but the blond girl is actually missing her home and the reason is because there, in her house, there was not a crazy roommate trying to kill her.

"Oh, yes, the reason why I am calling." Peridot thinks.

"Mother, I have something to ask you." Peridot speaks as if she is talking about business.

"Well, let me guess." Angelina laughs from the other side. "It is about Blue's daughter, right?"

"Yes." Peridot tries to sound calm.

"Well, what a surprise for you two, right?"

"What a terrible idea of yours." Peridot says, serious.

"Why? You don't even know why we did that. How can you call it a terrible idea?"

"So, tell me your reasons." Peridot says, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it all started when Jasper broke up with Blue's daughter." Angelina starts.

"Wait… Did you know about that?" Peridot asks, surprised.

"Yes, but it was a secret. So, I couldn't tell you about your friend's secrets."

"Alright…" Peridot makes a mental note about that, for later.

"So, as I was saying, it all started that day. Blue came all worried to work because Lapis was talking about how much she hated you and about killing you as well."

"What the hell?! Wait… But why did she hate me?" Peridot suddenly asks. "Or does hate me."

"I wasn't finished." Angelina says, angry. "And I don't know why she hates you." Angelina categorically says. "So, we had a meeting with all the diamonds to talk about the situation. We couldn't leave things that way. You, Lapis and Jasper will need to work together in the future. You can't just hate each other." Yellow Diamond takes a deep breath. "So, we had this idea of making you three go to the same university and, since you and Lapis were the ones who never wanted to really get to know each other properly, we decided to make you two roommates." Yellow Diamond explains.

"But, here is the thing, mother. Lapis seems to know a lot of stuff about me and I don't know much about her. She told me that when I was in my coma, you, my sister and dad talked to her about me."

"That is true." Angelina smiles. "But that shouldn't be a problem. It should help you two."

"Well, that is not helping at all. Actually, nothing you did is helping us right now. She hates me. Can't you see that the 'accident' with my nose in that party was not an actual accident?" Peridot overreacts.

Yellow Diamond stays in silence for a while.

"Mom? Are you still in there?" Peridot asks.

"Yes. I am just thinking… I see that you two are not getting along so easily as we thought you would."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Peridot asks, with hope in her voice.

"What am I gonna do about it?" Angelina laughs. "That is up to you. We already did our part on this problem between the two of you. I don't understand why you hate each other so much, but you will need to fix that problem. And, besides, you said that nothing we did helped you. So, I am sure you are gonna be fine without our interference."

"What?!" Peridot starts to freak out.

Angelina takes a deep breath. "I gotta go now, Peridot. It was really nice to talk to you. Call me more often."

"Wait, mom!"

"See you." Yellow Diamond ends the call.

Peridot stays there, looking at her phone. "Thanks for nothing, mother." Peridot whispers.

Suddenly, a message appears in her phone's mail. It is from Angelina. She taps on it and opens the message.

 _Peridot,_

 _Maybe you could talk with Blue Diamond for more information, if you really wanna know more about Lapis. She would answer your questions if that is a way of making you and Lazuli to, at least, work together. It is up to you._

 _Kisses from your mother, who loves you a lot._

"Well, at least it is something, but I am not talking to Blue Diamond. No way I am doing it." Peridot looks at the message one more time and, after, at the sun.

"It will get dark soon and I need a place to stay now." Peridot thinks. "I have only one option…" She takes a breath. "Jasper…" Peridot stands up and, reluctantly, walks towards Jasper's room. Jasper told Peridot where her room was during their breakfast. She would be able to find it, now that she knows the place.

"Now, I just need to come up with something to tell Jasper. I can't tell her about what happened. Not now. I need to go there, lie about my reasons to stay and, later, ask about her past with Lapis and about what happened exactly between them… Easy…" She stops in front of Jasper's room. "It is going to work." Peridot knocks the door.

"You can come in." A familiar voice shouts from inside.

She places her hand on the doorknob. "Here we go, Peridot." She puts a smile on her face and opens the door.

When she looks inside the place, she doesn't find Jasper, but she meets people that she didn't expect to see again so soon today.

"Hey, Peridot! What are you doing here?" Amethyst asks.

"Hey, you guys! I was looking for Jasper." Peridot looks surprised to see Amethyst again.

"My sis is not here."

"I see." Peridot looks around. "You really don't like to stay in your room, hun." Peridot laughs.

"Yeah, we don't have much to do there." Amethyst smiles.

"So, what are you doing here?" Peridot asks, confused. "Taking care of the place?"

"Of course not." Pearl says.

"We are visiting Garnet." Amethyst laughs and Peridot shocks.

"Wait… Garnet? You mean… the singer? She is Jasper's roommate?!" Peridot freaks out.

"Indeed I am." A voice comes from the end of the room. "But, please, don't call me 'the singer'. I am just Garnet here." A tall, black and beautiful girl, with curly hair, comes from inside of the bathroom, laughing.

"Oh my stars." Peridot looks at Garnet. "I can't believe it is really you…" Peridot says, still shocked.

"You must be Peridot." Garnet giggles.

"Yes. How do you know that?" Peridot asks, curious.

"Amethyst told me about you. The fact that you are my roommate's friend and that you are cool, this kind of stuff." Garnet smiles.

"I see." Peridot smiles back.

"So, what do you want from Jasper?" Garnet asks, siting on her bed.

"I wanted to ask her if I could, you know, sleep here." Peridot looks at her feet.

"Is your roomie giving you trouble?" Garnet looks at Peridot.

"Sort of." Peridot looks at Garnet. "But, please, don't tell Jasper about that part."

"Why not?" Amethyst asks, angry. "If Lapis is giving you trouble, you need tell her." She crosses her arms. "Jasper is the only one who can deal with that girl, for now."

"It is complicated, Amethyst…" Peridot looks at the girl.

"Why?" Amethyst asks. "Are you afraid of her?"

"Of course not. It is just, like I said, complicated."

"But…" Amethyst stops, when someone touches her shoulder.

"She doesn't need to talk about it if she doesn't want, Amethyst." Garnet looks at Peridot and gives her a smile. Peridot smiles back.

"Don't worry, Peridot. We are not telling anyone about Lapis." Garnet looks around. "And you can stay here as my guest." She smiles. "Jasper told me that she is not coming back tonight, so, I don't think she will mind if you sleep on her bed."

"Wait, really? Are you really inviting me to stay here for the night? Even not knowing me at all?"

"I guess, I am." Garnet laughs. "Amethyst thinks you are cool, so, I will trust her." She looks at Pearl and Amethyst. "You two can also stay, if you want."

"Slumber party at Garnet's place!" Amethyst shouts, raising her arms in the air.

"Thanks, Garnet." Peridot smiles.

"You are welcome, Peridot."

"Now, I guess we own Dot here a story." Amethyst says.

"That is true." Pearl agrees and looks at Garnet. "We told her that we would tell the story of how we three met."

"Alright." Garnet laughs, remembering about that day. "We can tell her, but not today."

"Why not G.?" Amethyst asks, sad.

"Because it is a long story and we have class tomorrow." Garnet looks at Amethyst. "We can tell her about that tomorrow at lunch. You know, the whole story."

"You mean the play by play?" Pearl asks, excited.

"Yes, Pearl" Garnet laughs. "Play by play."

"I guess this will be interesting." Peridot sits on Jasper's bed.

"Oh yeah!" Amethyst shouts.

"Now, who wants to eat?" Garnet asks.

"Well, I would appreciate that." Peridot smiles.

"I would love that!" Amethyst says.

"Let's use that kitchen for something." Pearl laughs, making everybody laughs too.

"What about some music G?" Amethyst asks excited.

"Alright." Garnet smiles. "Just because we are between friends."

Peridot looks at Garnet with stars on her eyes. She would listen Garnet singing just for fun, in the kitchen. What a dream. She also said FRIENDS! Wow. The end of that crazy day wouldn't be bad for Peridot after all. Little does the blond girl know what is happening inside of her own room, while she is cooking with her new friends.

Back on the room 186, Lapis is sit on her bed, looking at her bat, which is still where it landed earlier, when she tried to hit Peridot. She feels horrible. However, she doesn't feel horrible about trying to hit Peridot or making her feel bad. She feels horrible because she gave Peridot the opportunity to see inside of her. She feels angry because, now, Peridot knows the reason why she remembers about her past. She hates the fact that Peridot knows something about her life.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." She whispers to herself and lies down on the floor, again. She takes her phone and looks for someone to call. She taps on a profile and starts a phone call.

It doesn't take long before the voice mail starts talking. "Hello." A male's voice says. "This is Henry Sodalite. I can't answer you know because I am playing games with my family, please call me back later." The phone call ends.

Lapis turns off her cellphone and starts to cry. "I miss you, dad." She takes a deep breath. "I know you would know what to do in this situation. You would know what to tell me. You always did." She cries even more.

That day was not one Lapis would ever want to remember in the future.

* * *

 _A.n.: Hello guys. Hope you like it._

 _Well, Peridot will need to come back to her room sometime in the near future… She can't hide herself forever._

 _And I am sure of something. Peridot will have a "revenge" because of that broken nose. It is just a different way of revenge hehe._

 _Thanks for reading. Sorry for typos or grammar mistakes._

 _See you in the next!_


	8. The Past Is Always Remembered

In the next day, Peridot is the first one to wake up and with a reason for that unexpected action. The blond girl had an idea, during the night, to get in and out her room before her crazy roommate wakes up in the morning. She even got out of Jasper's room without saying goodbye to her new friends. Peridot didn't want to wake them so early in first day of class.

Peridot takes her keys from her pocket to open the door of her room, just to find it already opened. She holds the key and opens the door slowly, looking carefully inside before walking into the place.

Unfortunately, all her efforts ended up as a total failure because Lapis was already awake, when she got there.

Peridot didn't know what to do. She could run, but it wouldn't help her case. The only thing she could do was pretend she didn't see Lapis there, sit on her bed, staring at Peridot with a scaring face.

Peridot walks towards her wardrobe to get her clothes. The next thing she thinks about is running towards the bathroom as quick as possible, locking the door at her first chance. The blond girl pressed her back against the door, taking a deep breath, an action that hurt because of her broken nose.

That pain caused by her crazy roommate gave Peridot the courage she needed to face the other girl. Peridot finally felt all the rage she was keeping for herself. Now, she was like a bomb, ready to explode on Lapis's face.

She changes her clothes and opens the door of the bathroom, finding Lapis sit on the same place she was before, but, this time, looking at nowhere.

"You came back." Lapis says, slowly and hoarsely. "You are not the coward I thought you were." She smiles. "Congratulations."

Peridot places her clothes on her bed and walks towards the other bed, stopping right in front of Lapis.

The brown haired girl looks at her roommate, who crossed the arms.

"What?" Lapis laughs. "Are you angry now? Is the Olivine gonna do something?" She smiles and stands up, getting down at Peridot's height to look into her eyes. "I didn't think so."

The next time Lapis takes a breath, she is being punched on the face by Peridot.

"Stop thinking that you can control me!" Peridot yells. "Stop thinking that I'm here to be your toy to make fun of or to shatter slowly!" She punches Lapis right on the mouth, making the girl bleed. "Stop with this nonsense! I'm done with it! I'm done with you! I'm not gonna let you think that you can hurt me like you were doing!" She pushes Lapis's on her bed. "From now on, this is gonna be a game for two!"

"That is what you think!" Lapis laughs and kicks Peridot's leg. "I am still the one who rules here." She jumps on the other girl.

"I don't think so!" Peridot bites Lapis's arm and punches her towards the floor.

"How are you so sure about that?" Lapis asks, fighting against Peridot's hands on her arms.

"Because I am not gonna let you!" The smaller of the two gives the other one a punch on the stomach, making Lapis not capable of breathing for a second or two.

Peridot stands up and turns her back at Lapis, who is holding her stomach trying to catch her breath. "Have a good day!" The blond one takes her backpack and leaves the room.

Lapis didn't know what the most shocking thing about that morning was. It was probably the fact that Peridot was really strong or the one that she actually fought Lapis back or even both of them. Lapis seriously thought that Peridot would never fight back. In the end, she was wrong.

The brown haired girl stands up and walks towards the bathroom. When she looks at herself on the mirror, she finds the marks Peridot left on her. Lapis touches her lips and that is when she looks at the bracelet around her wrist. The symbol of her heritage and the alliance. The alliance with the other families, old friends of her mother and her later father. The Quartz family, which reminds her of her ex-girlfriend and the Olivine Forsterite family, which reminds Lapis of her roommate, the one who ruined everything for her, Peridot.

Lapis takes off her bracelet and looks at the gem on it, the one she was named after. The lapis lazuli gem that will hunt her for the rest of her life. The thing that will make her work with the ones that she doesn't want to be around.

The girl goes towards her bed, lying down at her first chance. It was too early for all that life regretting thing. She was planning to call her mother later for a little chat anyway, but, for now, she would just stay there, on her bed, looking at Peridot's Camp Pining Hearts poster, which reminded her that she had a fanart to finish later. She places her bracelet back on her wrist and closes her eyes, thinking about her family, her being around Peridot issues and Jasper. Jasper was the reason why this all started, but she couldn't bring herself to get really angry at the other girl.

Lapis actually came to love Jasper, however, her jealously issues made things complicated with her ex-girlfriend and with her father's death things went even more down the hill.

The brown haired girl regrets her choices, sometimes. When she feels lonely, she misses Jasper's hugs, however, when she reminds of her ex aggressive side, she thinks it was right to break up with her. Lapis is not an angel, but Jasper scares her really bad. She never understood how Peridot could be friends with her ex, maybe there is a side of Peridot that she doesn't know yet.

Peridot and Jasper always get along, Lapis never found out why Peridot was not the one chosen by Jasper. Maybe Peridot was not attracted by Jasper, maybe Lapis was the second choice anyway.

Jasper is a transsexual woman and Lapis liked her just the way she is. Lapis couldn't tell she was not born with a girl's body, except for one thing, which Jasper was waiting her graduation on university to do the surgery.

Lapis once said she would be there with Jasper for the surgery. She guess she won't be there anymore. Her ex won't ask her to be there.

Maybe Peridot will be there. Everything Jasper says has Peridot included. It has always been this way when Lapis and Jasper were together.

If Lapis called, they would talk about something Jasper had already spoken with Peridot. When they were together, they would do something Jasper had already done with the other girl. It was always Peridot and she didn't even know her properly back at the time, just things she heard at the hospital. Maybe the timing was wrong for her and Jasper. Lapis gets herself thinking about that. She thinks that Jasper was missing Peridot that time because she was in coma and that is why Jasper just talked about her. However, the brown haired girl could not explain the same actions from Jasper when Peridot was already back from her coma. That was when Lapis gave up and started to fight with Jasper. They broke up after her father's death.

Things were never the same for Lapis and they would never be.

* * *

 _A.n. Hello!_

 _Long time don't see._

 _I was not publishing anything because it was my last year at school and I was busy, but, now, I am back! Graduated and all!_

 _Let's get back to work._

 _I know this is a short chapter, but there are some details on it._

 _I just need to get back, read my notes about my storylines and everything will be settled!_

 _Well, sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos!_

 _See you in the next!_

 _Hope you like it!_


End file.
